


Oh Baby Mine

by anxiously_sarcastic



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, married shoot, slightly crackish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiously_sarcastic/pseuds/anxiously_sarcastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root's going to have their baby and Shaw's probably going to have an aneurism by the end of all of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Babe?

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't posted anything in a while and that's because the laptop I'd been using to post was messing up and I really don't like using my phone. I've gotten a new one so hopefully I can get to writing and posting regularly. 
> 
> This is short, but I needed something to get me back in the grove of things. I have plans to continue this, but no promises so I'm marking it as done.

Root is a complete and utter genius. Shaw would rather die painfully than admit it, but Root is probably one of the smartest people Shaw has ever met and that’s saying a lot because Shaw has traveled the world, met a majority of the top intellectuals in the world and killed her fair share of them. Shaw has never doubted her own intelligence; she scored near perfect on her SAT, received a full ride to medical school, and graduated top of her class, but most of this was due to her dedication to study and thirst for knowledge. Root was smart in an effortless way; she could easily slip into any job and perform like she’d been trained in that field for years. 

Root was a genius.

Root was also a complete and utter idiot. 

Root didn’t think things through; she lived to amuse, both herself and Shaw. Shaw didn’t know how Root survived before she had the Machine whispering in her ear and Shaw making sure she ate real people food and got real people sleep. 

Shaw likes to claim that’s the reason why she’d married the woman. Maybe having a hot piece of ass as a wife would motivate Root to come home in relatively one piece. Shaw was a catch after all. 

(And maybe the fact that Root was a complete catch. With her stupid hair and stupid face and stupid laugh that made Shaw’s chest do that weird thing. And the things that Root could do in the bedroom. 

Maybe Shaw cared about her. Maybe she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her until they died in a spectacular and show-stealing kind of way.

But nobody could prove that and Shaw knew that despite her attitude, she knew that Root knew and that’s what counted.) 

For instance, Root didn’t think things through when it came to big news. 

Root was pulling their number by her arm as Shaw provided covering fire. At least three gang members were firing on them as they moved through the warehouse, trying to make it outside to their getaway car. 

Root was covered in soot from a small explosion they may have “accidentally” set off, her eyes gleeful and excited, the only thing clean were the whites of her teeth as she smiled back at Shaw. She had one had gripping the arm of Mindy Davis and the other held her favorite gun. Shaw rolled her eyes at the smile as she turned, pressing hard on the trigger of her new acquired automatic gun. 

Shaw had never felt more alive, with Root’s wildly attractive and slightly insane smile trained on her and blood flowing in the heat of battle as bullets whizzed past and her own shattered through the air. 

Three more men crashed through the door at the far end of the warehouse and Root pushed Mindy behind a stack of crates, pulling Shaw along with them. Mindy ducked down in between them, whimpering something that Shaw didn’t care to pay attention to as she crouched down, reloading her gun. Root was standing full height, having pulled both her guns out of her waistband, returning fire of her own.

“Hey, Sameen?” Root said conversationally, like they were sitting at the dinner table, talking about the weather or the best way to dispose of a body. She didn’t wait for Shaw’s reply. “Do you remember that thing we decided to try?” 

“Kind of busy right now, Root.” Shaw grunted as she leaned around the crate, holding her gun steady as she trained her gun onto the leader of the gang, putting several rounds into his legs. “You’re gonna have to be more specific.” 

“You know, the whole baby thing.” 

“Yeah, yeah, the baby thing. You using your robot-overlord side-action to find a way to knock you up. Any reason you’re bringing this up now?” 

“Well,” Root drew the word out, throwing a gun aside as it emptied, reaching to reload the other one. “it worked. I’m pregnant.” 

Shaw froze, lowering the gun slightly, everything fading out, the word “pregnant” echoing in her ears. A baby. They were going to have a baby. There was an actual human being inside of her wife’s body. Root was going to be a mother. Shaw was going to be a mother. 

They were going to be mothers together. 

A bullet grazed Shaw’s shoulder and the sharp pain cleared her mind, effectively snapping her into action. 

What happened next was a bit of a blur.

It ended with five thugs on the ground, most of them nursing wounds to center mass and if they were lucky, they’d be perfectly fine. Shaw couldn’t be held accountable though.

She was busy worrying about pulling her very stupid and very pregnant wife to their car with a very confused number following. 

Whatever deity or computer program ran this universe had fucked up logic if it allowed Shaw and Root to raise a child. A child that would have Root’s genes.

Shaw rubbed her brow, sighing as she drove them towards a safe house. This was going to be an experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sameen Shaw didn't sacrifice herself for you to exit out without leaving kudos or a comment; both are much appreciated. 
> 
> If you have any suggestions for pregnant!Root or baby situations for this fic, send them my way on tumblr (anxiously-sarcastic).


	2. Nobody Knew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The point of view in this chapter is Shaw, then Root, then Shaw, then Root. It shouldn't be too confusing, but just wanted to clarify. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

It turns out neither of them thought things through when it came to big news. Which wasn't surprising since they didn't tell anyone about their engagement until the day before the wedding, an incident that had almost sent all of their friends into cardiac arrest. Except for Zoe; now that Shaw thought about it, Zoe hadn't acted surprised at all. 

\--

The comfortable silence that had fallen over the subway station was destroyed by the sound of expensive shoes tapping against concrete floor, the pitter patter of paws following.

“Mrs. Groves. Mrs. Shaw.” Harry greeted, voice cautious and suspicious as he set his bag down on the desk. Bear trotted toward them, his leash still attached to his collar. The dog stopped at Sameen’s feet, tail thumping against the floor; Sameen didn’t even glance away from the computer screen as she reached out, undoing the latch on the leash with one hand. 

Harry was staring at them, an unreadable expression on his face as he pulled his coat and hat off. Root watched him for a moment, narrowing her eyes a little before it dawned on her that their positions were most likely the cause of his confusion. Sameen was slouched down in one of the chairs, her legs planted firmly on the ground, her chin tucked against her chest as she scowled at the laptop that was settled on her thighs. Root had pulled one of the other chairs so it was pressed arm to arm with Sameen’s chair. Root herself was curled in a ball, a blanket draped across her body and her head resting comfortably on Sameen’s shoulder. Her arms were tucked under the blanket, her fingers drumming gently against her stomach; she hadn’t begun to show, but her normally small stomach had started to swell slightly. 

She smirked, amused, as she turned to look back at the computer screen. Harry had never seen them act so domesticated or look like a normal couple. She almost laughed at the thought of how he’d react if he saw how they interacted at home. When they’d first moved in together (which had been unofficial, more of Root staying over to help take care of Sameen after the destruction Samaritan had reeked on her body and well, she’d never moved out), Shaw had refused to even admit that they were a couple despite the fact that they slept in the same bed, had sex on the regular, ate dinner together almost every night, only slept with each other, shared weapons and clothes and pretty much everything. But then Sameen had surprised everyone by proposing and their dynamic changed a little. Root was a little more bold, still respectful of Sameen’s emotional boundaries, but less scared of the woman skipping out at the first sign of domestication. Sameen would make a big deal about Root doing touchy-feely things like laying her head on her shoulder during a movie, or Root placing a kiss on her cheek while she cooked or a hand on her ass when she walked by; Sameen acted like it was some big sacrifice for her to tolerate the touching and it was only for Root’s sake. But two years of marriage had passed and Sameen rarely bothered to pretend anymore. In fact, she’d started slowly initiating contact herself; it was normal for Sameen to tug her closer while they slept or strong hands to grip Root’s shoulders when she was working, eyes scanning for a mistake in endless code. Root had never once tried to change the perfect woman, but Sameen had changed and she never did things that she didn’t want to and that thought made a warmth spread through Root’s chest. However relaxed Sameen had gotten in the comfort of their dingy apartment, she liked her personal space in public, even in the privacy of the subway in the presence of the only other people they cared about, but Root didn’t mind; she was content to keep the softer side of Shaw to herself. 

Usually, if Root forgot herself and violated Sameen’s personal space, the smaller woman would stiffen and pull away. However, her reveal in the warehouse (Root hadn’t ever seen Sameen so angry at her, not even when she kidnapped her or even when she poisoned her), Sameen had let her get away with more things and this instance was one of the things she’d let slide. The heater in the subway wasn’t powerful enough to completely rid the room of frigid air that came with New York winters, the concrete floors and brick walls not helping. Root had been woken up at four that morning with a oh so wonderful wave of nausea, and while Sameen had climbed back into bed once it faded, Root had gotten dressed and spent most of her day on her feet as the personal assistant of a CEO of some magazine. She was cold, tired, and there was an actual human being inside her, and Sameen was allowing it so she was going to cuddle her wife even if it made Harry’s eyes pop out and roll on the floor. 

“What about this one? It’s got nice master bedroom and a huge living room.” Sameen nudged her gently as she spoke, pointedly ignoring Harry’s presence and Root blinked at the screen, pushing her glasses up as she studied it.

“Yeah, and the huge living room has huge windows and it would be way too complicated and expensive to make them bulletproof.” Root pointed out, not allowing herself to dwell on the stellar view said windows would provide, trying to think about strategicness and safety. She sighed, “I don’t see why we can’t just steal a safe house.” 

“Because, Root, all the safe houses suck. I already checked.” 

Harry cleared his throat and Root tried her best to contain her flinch, having not noticed that the man had moved closer so he could peer at the computer screen. Sameen’s head snapped up so she could glare fiercely at him, though it didn’t affect him as much as it used to. “Not to impose, but why are you inquiring about real estate? Please tell me you didn’t blow your apartment up again.” His last few words were strained with worry and Root and Shaw both smirked mischievously at the memory. 

“Please, Harry, that was one safe house and it was completely accidental.” Root remarked casually, sitting up as Sameen snapped the laptop shut, pulling out from under Root and stalking towards the desks. “We didn’t destroy our apartment. It’s just getting too small for us.” 

“Too small? You and Shaw are the smallest people I know.” Root felt annoyance and irritation set in as she visibly flinched this time at John’s quip, the lurch walking out of the subway car. She thought pregnant women were supposed to have heightened senses. She hadn’t even noticed him come in; had he been there this whole time? Root blinked, taking her glasses off and rubbing her eyes. She needed to sleep; the few hours from the night before were not cutting it. 

“Well,” Shaw’s voice was casual as she rolled her neck, working out kinks from slouching for too long. “Our apartment only has one bedroom and the baby will eventually need its own room.” 

Both men froze, looking like a sight straight from a cartoon, and Root forced a laugh down, deciding that the timing was completely inappropriate. The room was dead silent; Root was convinced that an explosion could go off and the men still wouldn’t react. Shaw’s face was completely neutral, but Root could see the smirk in her eyes and allowed a shit-eating grin to spread across her own face, knowing that her wife was enjoying this moment as much as she was. 

“Did we not mention that I’m pregnant?” Root asked, innocently, watching gleefully as the boys attempted to process the information, still completely frozen. “Wow, you guys are reacting exactly like Shaw did.” She tilted her head, adding thoughtfully, “Except there’s less gunfire.”

The moment stretched on, the silence almost becoming awkward. John blinked a couple of times before awkwardly clapping his hand on Sameen’s shoulder; the touch of affection made both of them clearly uncomfortable and John quickly moved away. 

Harold cleared his throat, still facing her. “Believe me, Mrs. Groves, when I say that I am undeniably happy for the both of you.” He smiled, somewhat hesitantly, still trying to process the bombshell. He laid a hand on her shoulder, reminiscent of a darker times, and she smiled softly at him, reaching up to grip it. She studied the man’s face, wondering when they’d gotten to this point. It seemed only yesterday that she was kidnapping him, forcing him to go along with her plans and he was locking her up in a psychiatric ward and then a cell. Now, she worked side by side with him, he’d officiated her wedding, and was currently congratulating her on her pregnancy. They’d come a long way. 

Then Sameen broke the moment with her usual finesse. “Well, this has gotten way too soft for me. I’m going to shoot some targets or something.” She moved out of the room before anyone could say anything. John met Root’s eyes, giving her a rare, sincere smile and then quickly followed his partner in havoc.

\--

Shaw yanked the passenger door open, throwing herself into the car so roughly that it bounced a little, and she slammed the door shut with equal force. She tilted her head back against the headrest and closed her eyes, sinking in the warmth of the heat coming from the vents, the coldness slowly draining out of her bones. When she finally opened her eyes again, she noticed Fusco glaring at her. 

“What?” She asked, glaring back at the surly detective with equal force.

“You’re an hour late.” He huffed, shoving the camera at her. Shaw rolled her eyes, lifting the camera to her eye and training the view onto their number, Kyle Grant, a salesclerk at a local shoe store. Why anyone would want to kill him was beyond her. Well, then again, maybe not; Shaw usually found inspiration for homicide after being in the same room as someone for five minutes. 

“What were you doing anyway? Cause no offense, but you kinda look like shit.”

“Thank you, Lionel. I was dying for you personal opinion.” She deadpanned, snapping a couple photos of Grant before lowering the camera. She huffed, rubbing at her eyes and trying to ignore the frigidness of her hands. “Root. Root is why I’m late. I barely got any sleep this morning.” She sighed, dropping her hand and slouching further down into the seat. 

Fusco made a sound of disgust, looking out the window. “Geez, Shaw. I’m glad you and Fruity Pebbles got your lives sorted out and you’re happy and all, but that don’t mean I wanna hear about your personal life.” 

“God, no, Fusco. That’s not what I meant.” Shaw rolled her eyes so hard that it actually physically hurt. She was actually surprised that her eyes hadn’t gotten permanently stuck in that position. “Root’s been waking up, puking her freaking guts out and apparently I wasn’t listening and said ‘I do’ to a bunch of crap and that means I have to take care of her.” She scoffed, an air of indifference in her voice, but it still made her uncomfortable seeing Root like that. She knew morning sickness was normal and natural, but it turns out that puking made Root paler than normal and the tremors raked through her small body and it made something heavy settle in her stomach to see Root so vulnerable.

“Root gotta virus or something? She ain’t contagious is she? ‘Cause working with you nutjobs has worn out almost all my vacation days. Hey, I know a place on 23rd that has amazing soup, always makes the kid feel better when-” 

“Lionel, shut up, please. Root’s not sick.” She held a hand up, cutting his rambling off. “It’s just morning sickness. It’ll go away in a few weeks.” 

Shaw felt his stare the moment it landed on her and she swore she could hear his jaw hit his lap. Shaw schooled her face, keeping the smirk away and keeping her eyes trained on Grant. “You got something to say, Fusco?” Her voice was low and dangerous, teasing the man thoroughly. 

“If Cocoa Puffs has morning sickness, that means she’s having a baby.” 

“Yes, morning sickness does imply a baby.” Shaw didn’t even try to hide the smirk now, turning to look at the older man. His eyes were wide, mouth still gaping and her and she couldn’t resist the temptation as she slowly raised the camera, snapping a photo of his face. 

“Root is having a baby. That you two are gonna raise together. A child that is part Root. That will have her DNA.”

“God, I feel bad for your ex-wife.” 

\--

“So Sameen and I are having a baby.” 

“I know.” 

“Did John already tell you?” 

“He did, but I had already known for a couple of days. I’m so happy for you guys. You’re going to be weird and amazing parents. You’re child will be a beautiful genius prone to criminal activity and violence.” 

“Why thank you. Wait, how did you already know?”

“Root, I know everything.” 

“Touche, Ms. Morgan,” Root clicked her glass of water with Zoe’s fancy champagne. “Touche.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everybody that left suggestions on the last chapter. It really helped me get some ideas and a sense of what kind of stuff you guys wanna see. I apologize in advance if I don't use your suggestion. I hope you guys are enjoying this cause I'm having a lot of fun writing this.

**Author's Note:**

> Sameen Shaw didn't sacrifice herself for you to exit out without leaving kudos or a comment; both are much appreciated. 
> 
> If you have any suggestions for pregnant!Root or baby situations for this fic, send them my way on tumblr (anxiously-sarcastic).


End file.
